Children of Ra and Lah
by KingAtemOfEgypt
Summary: Pharaoh Atem was ambushed and nearly killed in the harsh desert, and was dying when Yugi found him. He tended to the king, and a bond grew between them. Isis had foreseen this, and knew what had happened. Was this meeting a coincidence, or the gods' work?
1. Chapter 1

**Children of Ra and Lah**

The Pharaoh and his guards did not expect to be ambushed by ruffians. King Atem had assured his priests that no harm would come to him; his bodyguards were the best around. Though skeptical, they reluctantly complied. But Priestess Isis seemed to be hiding something. Mahado pestered her to tell him what it could be. Knowing that they would stop Atem, only after he left did she decide to give some information; and they were horrified. Isis had apparently known about the attack, but stated that in no way could it be avoided, and the king would survive. Also, this was an issue between gods, and mortals should not interfere. Seto pressed for more information, but Isis only smiled and told him to wait and see.

He lay quietly on the sand, gasping for breath and life. Atem's left side had been gravely maimed, and he feared blood loss would finish him off. Dead soldiers lay around him, and the horses had been taken, along with everything of value. He felt naked without the comforting weight of gold arm bands and jewelry, and his pride had been injured, also. His cape was missing, and his waist wrap was all that was left. The harsh sun beat down on his bare arms and muscular chest. He groaned in pain, and started to faint when he heard the crunch of sand to his right, and felt the tiniest of all cold breezes. Atem saw small feet in the corner of his eyes, and then everything faded to black.

Something was licking his face. The king opened his eyes and saw a huge jackal looking down at him. Its fur was sleek and pure black, and its large eyes were slanted and gleaming brightly. Atem stared up at it with half opened, glazed eyes. Surely he must be dead, and the embalming god Anubis was before him. The jackal's mouth seemed to be smiling. A sharp whistle, and it left his side, joining a short pale colored teen. His face was tired and child-like, and he was dressed in a Roman type, thin white robe. Tan sandals wrapped around his small feet, which were scratched and brown. A left-facing half moon pendant hung from a long rope around his neck. His hair was very similar to the pharaoh's. The teen smiled wearily and sat down on a small bench made of wood. He took a cup of water, and gave it to the king. Atem took it slowly, trying to ignore the fiery pain in his side. His resting bed felt like sheep's wool and cloth. The large jackal panted in the heat, and sat. Its eyes never left Atem. The king inspected the room. It was tiny, but felt cozy. The ceiling was made of a very heavy tarp, and the pharaoh wondered how this small boy could lift it. The walls were a mix of mud, medium sized stones, and wood chips. A door frame told Atem that there were two rooms; maybe it was a kitchen. There was mostly no furniture, except for several wooden chairs and a table. But there were many pots of all kinds in the farthest right corner, and there were also ritual and worshipping items stuck in some of them. A reddish rug was spread out in the middle of the floor, and an open window let in sunlight. The teen sadly watched a caged scarab beetle crawl around. Atem felt like he needed to say something.

"Um…thank you, for s-saving me…" he said weakly, getting his attention.

"No need, my lord. It's my pleasure to help you in any way I can." He said, closing his violet eyes and sighing.

"What is your name?" the pharaoh asked, wondering why the boy was acting so.

"….Yugi. I do believe your name is Atem, my king…?" the peasant said slowly. Atem stared at him.

"How did you know that?" he asked curiously. Yugi shrugged and smiled. He patted his black jackal's head.

"Anubis told me. I do believe he's taking a liking to you." He answered, and laughed at the pharaoh's confused expression. "I named him that. It seemed fitting. No, my lord, everyone in the country knows your face and name. Most people only see the large and changing things in life…..and never notice a small lunar flower in the desert of sun…." he drifted off, and earned a strange look from Atem. The king didn't know if Yugi was hinting at something meaningful or was spending too much time in the heat, the way he said it.

"Well, I am very thankful, er, Yugi. You saved my life. How can I repay you?" Atem questioned, relaxing a bit.

"No, no. People are meant to help each other. Does your wound seem painful?"

"Um, yes. But it will be fine once it heals up. So…where exactly am I?" the pharaoh wondered aloud. Yugi got up and the sunlight from the window shone on his brilliant and delicate features.

"My temporary home. Every five years or so I move in search of adventure and feeding grounds for my sheep. I'm a shepherd, and not much goes on in the desert, but it's the feeling…the feeling of freedom that I love so very much. It takes a while to build a small house like this, but work feels good. It lets me know that I'm accomplishing something." He replied brightly, and Atem couldn't help noticing the look of sheer joy on his rounded face. Anubis, the jackal, pulled on Yugi's robe with his teeth and whined softly. He shushed him and turned to walk out the entrance.

"My sheep need tending to. Tell Anubis if you need anything, and he'll get me. Till later, my king." Yugi said to him, and left. Atem was looking after him long after he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I **_**know **_**it sounds a lot like the story Crashed, and I'm sorry! I'm just retelling a dream I had like this, and it will change in future chapters! Plot twists!!**

Chapter 2

Atem woke from his long nap and opened his eyes. At first he didn't remember where he was, but then realized Yugi was taking care of him. He twisted his body a little and was relieved to see his injury wasn't so painful anymore. The king took a deep breath, and looked around. It was very dark, and he figured it must be dusk. He noticed a long, straight branch lying next to him, and assumed Yugi put it there as a tool to help him walk. Anubis let out a low whine, and licked the pharaoh's face. Atem wiped off the drool and took the branch. He groaned and sat up heavily, using the wood to pull himself up. The king was confused, expecting much more pain. Inspecting the large cut, he saw in amazement that it was already nearly scabbed over. Yugi must be a good nurse. Atem swung the branch like an extra leg, and managed to stumble clumsily out the open door. Indeed, it was night. Bright stars sparkled brightly above in the navy blue sky, and the moon shone with a mysterious power. The pharaoh saw the outside of the house for the first time. Two dozen small and wooly sheep grazed on bunches of tough grass under a scraggly tree. Some bushes lingered here and there. A pool of water rested under a large piece of linen propped up by sticks. Beyond this tiny spread of land was desert, and large sand dunes blocked his view.

A whistle broke through the stillness of the dark, and the king looked to his left. Yugi was standing on a dirt hill, with a shepherd's cane in hand. Moonlight seemed to be absorbed by his pretty eyes and it made them shine. His hair was illuminated and seemed to be a much lighter color. The robe he was wearing looked completely white, like an angel's. The sheep bleated and trotted over to him, their hooves sinking a little in the sand. Pharaoh Atem knew not why, but a warm feeling fluttered in his heart. These kinds of people were always the kindest, the ones who made their own living, and took care of delicate creatures like such. Yugi peered over at his home and saw the king standing there watching him. He whistled a different pitch, and the jackal sped out from behind Atem, racing towards his master. He gave barks and yips at sheep that strayed out of line or lagged. Occasionally he would nip their legs, and that would send them forward. Atem watched the beautiful site in awe. Yugi jogged down the hill, and stopped near Pharaoh.

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes….thank you again. You are quite a magnificent healer. Did you study medicine? Where is your family?" he asked. Yugi squirmed a bit at that question.

"…no. My grandmother taught me many old and traditional secrets. She was the most important person in my life. My mother and father I barely ever knew. Apparently they left when I was two. She said that Mama and Papa had to go away. I lived with grandmother afterward, and then she died of old age when I was eleven. So now I'm a shepherd, making money from helping the farmers just off the village on most days. If I'm in need of food, sometimes I sacrifice a sheep or pig to the moon goddess, and that will last me a while. I get most groceries in the village." He said all of this awkwardly, looking at anything but the pharaoh. Atem wished he hadn't asked; Yugi seemed really sad. He decided to try and lighten the mood.

"So…! Uh, when I've fully recovered, how do I get back to the palace?"

Yugi smiled a little, and moved his cane to his other hand.

"Well, I don't really have any means of transport. I walk to the village to buy food, and that takes several days. I make sure to bring supplies. Well…there's a farmer a bit close by. He has a horse we could probably borrow, Nelly. If that's ok with you, pharaoh." Yugi answered. Atem gave a small grin.

"Yes, that's just perfect."

Yugi looked up at the moon and frowned a little.

"Lord, do you remember…?" he whispered, so quietly that the king almost didn't hear him.

"Remember what, Yugi?" he said, puzzled. Yugi blinked and shifted his weight.

"Nothing…the moon is beautiful tonight…" he stated, still quietly. The sky began to brighten and turned a lighter blue. A few minutes later, Atem suddenly heard a fit of yipping and growling from Anubis, who was at the dirt mound. Yugi's eyes opened wide and he ran over to his jackal. Atem followed at fast as he could hobble. A hooded cobra swayed back and forth in from of Anubis. Yugi stared at the cobra, and Atem asked why he hesitated in getting rid of it.

"I can't decide if it's evil or not....if it is a sign of Meretseger then I shouldn't harm it. On the other hand, the evil god Set might have sent it." He said, his eyes never leaving the hissing snake. Atem looked strangely at him.

"Yugi, you really think about things deeply, don't you..? It's just a snake."

"If you fully understood, you would do the same my lord…Set must be fighting Ra's Great Boat in the sky now; its dawn." Yugi's watched the cobra spit and hiss. He reached out at with his cane, and flipped it away. The snake slithered off. He made sure his sheep weren't bitten and guided them back to the tree in front of his house. Atem slowly followed, pondering all the things that had happened to him. Anubis panted and licked his hand reassuringly. Atem grinned and witnessed the rising sun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Brr! It's freezing in my house…I wish I could find my darn slippers! (they're so fuzzy inside) Ah…I love writing this story. Please review and tell me what you think!**

Chapter 3

هل تحبه لي، الأم ؟ لا تنسى لي في هذه الصحراء المحترق. الأم ، احب لك. الرجاء إعادة العودة.

(Do you love me mother? Don't forget me in this burning desert. Mother, I love you. Please return.)

Yugi wrote in his Arabic journal, thinking hard. Atem lay sleeping next to him, and the morning sunlight brightened the room. Anubis yawned loudly, and snuffed his master's paper. Yugi looked at him sadly, and felt a sense of deep sorrow. He didn't know why. Suddenly, he heard a voice. It sounded male, and whispered three simple words into his ear.

عودة ابني_._

_(Return of my son.)_

Yugi froze, and glanced over his shoulder. The pharaoh was still asleep. Anubis looked up at Yugi and his mouth turned into a grin. He seemed to be laughing. Yugi pursed his lips and looked at his jackal firmly.

"What? What is it _now?_" he said, tapping its nose. The jackal stood up, and panted heavily, glancing around the room. He then let out a small howl and trotted out of the house. His master sat still, wondering what just happened.

Atem woke up. He looked around the room, and smiled when he saw Yugi sitting there. He reached forward, with hardly any pain in his side now, and touched the teen's shoulder. Yugi jerked and whirled around, calming when he saw it was only the pharaoh.

"Yugi? What's the matter, you seem jumpy." He said, sitting upright. Atem drank out of a cup of water lying next to him. The shepherd stared at him quizzically, and sighed.

"Nothing, my lord. Er, refresh my mind. How many days have you been here?"

"Three days, I believe. I seem to be well enough to travel. Yugi…"

"Then it is settled. Shall we leave at noon?" he finished, looking at the sundial on the floor. It was around 10:00. Atem stared curiously at him. Something was bothering Yugi. The pharaoh stood heavily, and used the wall for support. Yugi got up, and whistled sharply; Anubis ran inside and tugged his master's robe. He followed his dog outside, to tend to his sheep. Atem took an oil cloth bag, and began filling it with supplies for the trip back home. He put packages of bread in, salted meat, many necessary jars of water, herbs, a few tools, and ritual pendants. He packed two bags with such, for Yugi and himself. Walking outside, the king looked around, blinking in the bright morning sun. The sheep were lively today, prancing and playing under the trees and through the scraggly weeds. He couldn't help smiling when he saw Yugi carrying a lamb fireman style up the hill, holding it carefully. The lamb had wandered off, and Yugi had broken its leg to scold it. This may seem cruel, but it was the only way to teach them not to stray, and was used commonly throughout Egypt and Israel.

Atem walked up to several goats, and they sniffed his clothes hoping to find food. He patted their heads, and lay under the dead tree, folding is hands over his stomach. He looked up, and was fascinated by the way the sunlight sparkled through the dry branches, with a blue, cloudless sky in the background. Putting down his lamb, Yugi noticed the pharaoh, and jogged over to him. The shepherd climbed the low branches, and leaned over so he was above the king. Pharaoh smiled and reached up, tickling Yugi's nose with a strand of wheat. The short teenager sneezed, and grinned, thinking this was a memorable moment indeed.

_**2:00**_

Yugi had left the sheep and livestock with plenty of food and water, and locked them in a tiny, cool barn he had just finished making last week. Anubis had followed the two travelers, of course, since he never left Yugi's side. The pharaoh and his guide just reached the farmer's house, and Yugi was currently asking him about renting a horse, who readily agreed when he saw it was for the pharaoh's wellbeing. So now Atem was riding on the front, with Yugi in the back holding Anubis. The horse, Nelly, didn't seem to like that idea, and neighed nervously. Atem calmed her down, and Anubis yipped enthusiastically, perching his upper half in the air by resting his paws on the king's shoulders, its tongue lolling out and dripping. Yugi chuckled, and leaned forward toward Atem.

"You are good with horses?"

"Yes, I have several back at the palace. My friend, Mahado, taught me when we were children, training on the ponies. He's a sorcerer, and his apprentice Mana would often follow us around. At first she was annoying, but I grew to love her like a sister. Oh, I wish I could tell them not to worry, for I fear they are." He said solemnly. Yugi was quiet for a moment, and then looked up ahead.

"If we travel at a good pace, we should make it in about six hours. Once you are there, I'll take Nelly back with me. Is that alright?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood. To Yugi's surprise, the pharaoh's mood seemed to decrease even further. His head drooped a bit.

"Yes…that will be fine Yugi. Thank you…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, my gosh. An idea just came up in my head. *Sniff* So sad…anyhow. I plan to continue this story for about, erm, maybe three more chapters…? But that may soon change, depending on the plot. So! Thank you, everyone, who reviewed my story! Love you all!**

Chapter 4

It was a long, grueling journey back to the village. The unrelenting sun beat down on their necks, and mirages taunted them on the horizon. After two hours, they had made a good dent in their water supply, and were currently chewing on peppermint leaves to keep their mouths from drying up. Sweat poured down their backs and necks. A tough man though he was, Pharaoh couldn't help but grow weary from the horrible heat. Yugi, being smaller, was affected more, but was used to the desert. Nelly the mare was tired, but strong and plowed ahead with grace. The travelers had four hard hours to go, and soon stopped to rest under a withered tree. Sharp, scratching bushes and weeds surrounded it, and the dry branches above provided some shade from the sun. Atem groaned and lay against one side of the trunk; Yugi on the other. Anubis panted and lay on a somewhat softer bush, dozing off. Atem shielded his face with his arm.

"Wow. I didn't think I'd be drained this fast. Are you doing ok, Yugi?"

"Yeah, I guess. It can be hard sometimes, but a thing that keeps you going is remembering where you're going to. So just think about the palace. We'll make it before dark." He answered, breathing deeply. Atem sighed, and tried his best to relax. Yugi poured some water in his hand, and Anubis got up and drank. He licked his master's cheek in thanks.

After about twenty minutes rest, they couldn't afford to stay still in the blistering heat any longer. Mounting Nelly, the pair once again rode off into the desert, casually adjusting their direction with Yugi's knowledge. This went on for three more hours, and the sun was beginning to ease back down into the faraway, mountain sized dunes, with the sky taking on a blue and orangey hue. Finally, a brown smudge came into sight. It grew steadily larger in view, and began to take shape. The pharaoh hoped this wasn't a mirage. After ten more minutes of riding, small farms around the village could be made out, and eventually the tall, looming palace walls rose in the distance to greet them. Yugi giggled when he saw the look of longing on Atem's sweaty face.

"Well, we've nearly made it."

The huge sphinx standing near the palace was well into sight, and Atem sighed with relief. He was home again. But, for some reason, it didn't feel as good as he thought. Sure, he wanted to be in his bath, resting his muscles after all the previous events, but he now had a taste of the peasant life, and it gave Atem a strange sensation in his chest. And in the short time he had known Yugi; the king possibly never met such a peculiar soul. He was somehow connected to the shepherd, but with also a feeling that they couldn't be together. The two were as different as day and night, Sun and Moon. The king's thoughts were interrupted with Nelly whinnying softly, indicating her weariness. Yugi patted her flank, and assured her that she would get a good, long break.

"Er, Yugi…?"

"Yes, pharaoh?"

"Would you mind if…if you stayed awhile? At the palace, I mean, just for a day. I know the sheep need you…but would it be alright?" he asked nervously, fiddling with the reins. Yugi pondered this a moment, and gave a small smile.

"I guess it'd be fine. May I ask why?" he answered curiously. The king looked over his shoulder.

"Well, to rest up. Nelly could stay in the courtyard stables, and get a break from this heat. There will be plenty of thanks waiting for you! Yugi…I uh, may have said this before, but I am truly, truly grateful for all you've done. I would have died in that state." Atem said slowly. He couldn't tell if Yugi's cheeks were a bit sunburned, or if he was blushing.

"Sure…I'd be much honored to spend a day at the palace. Thank you." He replied, looking into the pharaoh's eyes. Atem smiled, and turned back ahead. Yugi patted Anubis's head, and it licked his face. He looked up at the dimming sky, and began to think. Knowing that he was developing feelings for the king, he had long ago tried to stop them. It simply wouldn't work; he was a shepherd, Atem was a pharaoh. It was as if fate was laughing at him in some way, for Yugi's feelings were increasing against his will each day. Yugi thought it strange, for he and the pharaoh had met just a while ago. Wouldn't it be crazy, if somehow, Atem felt the same…? No, the shepherd scolded himself, that's silly. Or was it? His thoughts were interrupted by the mare slowing. They were entering town, and people were busy with chores, bustling up and down wide dirt streets. Atem stopped a farmer and his family, to whom bowed. He asked them to spread word that he had returned, and requested Priest Seto. They happily complied, and soon villagers were crowding to see their king. He kept close to Yugi and the horse, and in no time at all, Priest Seto, Priest Mahado, Mana, and a dozen soldiers pushed through to greet them. Cheers went up, and Yugi grinned when he saw Atem's tired but warm face relax with relief.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

There was much celebrating. The pharaoh's return quickly spread through the town, and its residents began small feasts in his honor. Seto and Mahado were maybe the most relieved to see that their king was safe, and several other priests were investigating the thieves which had ambushed the pharaoh. Meanwhile, a party was being held. All the palace residents and important citizens were feasting in the throne room, and even the slaves were enjoying themselves. Atem was usually searching for his hero, who kept getting lost in the crowds. Earlier, he heard Seto talking with him, explaining what happened. After that, he was in the process of returning to the pharaoh's side; had not he been attacked viciously from behind. Mana tackled him so hard, they both rolled and tumbled ten feet away, and Yugi screamed for help. Mahado yanked the struggling girl off the boy, and held her by the arm.

"Mana, what are you doing?!"

"He…he _saved _my Temmie! I'm so grateful to him, and he's soooo cute! Look at his FACE! It's like…like a chibi pharaoh!" she squealed, crouching down and pinching Yugi's cheeks. He scurried back, bumped into the king's legs, and after a glance of fright, stood up quickly, hiding behind Atem. The pharaoh looked behind his shoulder, and clicked his tongue.

"Mana, we don't annihilate my rescuer. Please, control yourself."

She giggled and grinned wildly.

"Hey, sorry for scaring you, pal, just wanted to say thanks!"

"Anyhow, pharaoh, it is custom for the king to sit in his throne during major feasts, so maybe you should go there and _stay._" Mahado said with a twinge of firmness. Atem sighed, and walked meekly back to his golden chair. Yugi followed, weaving carefully through the dancing partygoers and servants. Pharaoh sunk low in his throne, watching the scantily dressed dancers and listening to the upbeat, Egyptian music. Yugi crept up behind him, whistling, daring for conversation.

"So, uh, where's Nelly and Anubis?"

"In the stables. That jackal seems to really like livestock. Probably since he's a herder, I guess. Yugi….how long do you plan to stay here?"

Yugi thought for a moment, rubbing his chin and glancing at the high ceiling. Atem had to inwardly laugh; it was a fair impression of Siamun, though Yugi had never met his advisor.

"A day, I think, that's all I can afford, with the sheep still back at my house. Um, where should I rest?"

"With me, of course," he caught the horrified look on the shepherd's delicate face, "Calm yourself, it is only natural that I share my quarters will the man who shared his. You saved me, and I shall hear none of your protests. Now, enjoy the party, Yugi, and try to relax. Go on, now, and stuff your face with pastries." He chuckled, pushing the teen into the jumbling crowd, swaying with the music. When the shepherd reached the refreshment table, his eyes boggled. Platters of flavored bread and sweets were sitting around bowls of cherry water and tea. Heaps of roasted meat and vegetables were spread out with plates. Yugi's mouth watered as he helped himself to the delicacies, and moaned when their wonderful tastes filled his tongue. Priestess Isis stood behind him, smiling softly. He stopped when he felt her eyes on his back, swallowed, and turned to greet her.

"H-hello…do you work for pharaoh? My name's…Yugi."

"Masa el-kheir. My name is Priestess Isis. Well, Yugi, I am thrilled that you are staying, though only for tonight. Now, I believe you wish to tell someone a certain something? Your face shows it all, my dear." She said slowly, staring at him with gentle eyes. His cheeks were dusted heavily with red, and he squirmed. Yugi looked down, and then over at the pharaoh. He was busy talking with Siamun.

"Well…I suppose you might have guessed by now…with your Millennium item and all…but, I mean, I think I…like the pharaoh more than a peasant should. I know…that's horrid…" he stuttered, cursing himself for spilling so much and sounding no better than an idiotic schoolboy. Isis said nothing, and he feared that he had uttered forbidden words for his kind. Suddenly, Yugi felt himself enveloped in a warm, loving hug. The priestess had wrapped her arms around him, and a tear fell down her face. She leaned back, hands on the shepherd's shoulders.

"No. I think it's wonderful. Yugi, gather your courage. Something is about to happen, yet I know not of its origin. But it includes you, and the king. My vision is blocked from his future, and this worries me. But you must keep your eyes on what matters most, whether it be Lord Atem or the freedom of the world. Yugi, do _not _forget the sands of the desert, for it may be all you will have left. I must go now, salaam. Remember well what I have said." Isis said slowly, and she promptly left a confused and worried Yugi behind in the throne room, thinking hard.


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days later that everyone found out. A lone patrol had come upon the scene the night before, and immdeiately reported what happened. It appeared to be a natural cause, as there was evidence. The bodies of three snakes were found scattered around the dead horse, who were apparently beaten to stillness with a club and sliced with a dagger. But lingering tracks suggested more snakes had been present, and were obviously the cause of the death of the peasant. The body lay there, bitten and bleeding, but the guard could not help him now. The poison had already taken perhaps the purest of lives in Egypt. The nomad shepherd boy, Yugi Mutou, riding home to his beloved hut and livestock.

It is said that everything is at the hands of destiny. That the gods will is absolute, whether it be just or not. Most gods' wishes bring joy and love to humankind, though others wish to bring its destruction. Such as Set. To bring down a mortal king who was sure to rise to absolute greatness, only to fall at the greatest tragedy of his life. The death of the one he loved most.

_Hello, Atem! I'm glad you found this note I slipped into your tunic while everyone else wasn't looking. They'd suspect I was up to no good. Anyway, I was thinking. That maybe I could just tell you something important. Now, I'm not trying to rush you into anything, not at all! But, I mean...I do love you. I know this sounds completely sudden, and probably uncalled for...but that's the honest truth. I hesitated so much when I was writing this, thinking that I would never actually give it to you...but something compelled me to do it. I know it sounds crazy, but I just feel like it's right to tell you this, even if you, the pharaoh, can't accept me, a peasant. But I guess I just needed to confess. Anyway...I hope you have a great time. Living, I mean. That probably sounds weird...but since you were so close to death when I first met you, I believe it's only natural for someone to appreciate life all the more. I'll be off tomorrow; back to my hut. I plan to move soon, maybe closer to another village. It'd be easier to get supplies. Well, goodbye, Atem. If we meet again, or not, it will have been by destiny's hand._

_Love,_

_Yugi_


End file.
